Paranormal
by PenNameIsZipper
Summary: Axel gets kicked out by Roxas one night and throws a sheet over Axel; Demyx sees Axel and thinks there is a ghost; he runs into Xigbar and persuades Xigbar to go ghost hunting with him; will they get more than the barganed for?
1. EEK! A GHOST!

-1No…I don't own Dem-Dem, Xiggy Axy-poo or Roxy they belong to Square enix

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx walked down a long hallway of castle oblivion, humming a song that he was trying to come up with to play for Xigbar. The Freeshooter was the only one who actually liked it when he played for him, everyone else complained about the noise. So Demyx took advantage of that and wrote new songs for Xigbar on a daily basis.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AWWWWWWWWWW...ROXY...let me stay tonight...pleeeeeeeeeeeeease" Axel whined, in his most pleading tone. Axel's red spiky hair was wet from the shower that him and Roxas had taken together just ten minutes before Roxas got angry.

"OUT AXEL" Roxas practically screamed, throwing a very white sheet over Axel. The blanket covered Axel completely. Axel squeaked and got out before Roxas threw something more dangerous at him like a keyblade or a book.

"All I asked was: Why aren't you fat from all the sea salt ice-cream" Axel whined again, he would so rather be sleeping with Roxas and not by himself tonight.

"And you see no problems with asking that during sex?!" Roxas asked, in disbelief and glaring at Axel. Roxas was not a happy wonton at the moment. Roxas slammed the door in Axel's face.

" But we weren't having sex at that moment..." Axel whined, even more whiney now than before.

" Not anymore...Good Night, Axel" Roxas said through the door. Roxas was still hot right now and kind of wanted to pull him back inside to finish what he started before the question was asked. Roxas decided not to just so Axel won't think that he can get away with anything with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx turned the corner and froze. He saw a pale white ghost standing in front of Roxas's bedroom door. Demyx's eyes widened in fear as the ghost stretched and appeared to yawn.

"G-g-g-g-g-ghost" Demyx squeaked. Demyx ran in the opposite direction as to get as far away as he possibly could from the ghost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh?" Axel said, blinking in the direction that Demyx had been. Axel sighed and took the sheet off of over his head and walked off to his bedroom and shut the door to lay down in his empty bed, alone. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Demyx ran until he ran into something hard. Demyx Squeaked as he and the object fell to the ground.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Demyx yelled, closing his eyes tightly. Demyx thought the ghost had found him. Xigbar blinked and looked at Demyx.

"I am not going to hurt ya, little dude" Xigbar said, half chuckling. No matter how crappy of a day he had, Demyx ALWAYS managed to make him smile, even more than pulling big pranks on Vexen like the time when he put glue in Vexen's hair brush or when he put soap in Vexen's test tubes. Demyx opened his eyes and looked at Xigbar. Demyx blinked and tackled Xigbar, clinging to him like he was his safety net and there was hot magma a few inches from his feet. the tackle caused the sitting up Xigbar to fall back and hit his head on the not so soft floor. Xigbar didn't mind the clinging part that he was getting from Demyx, not at all. Demyx started to shake, still scared of the ghost. Xigbar wrapped his arms protectively around Demyx's waist. Demyx stopped shaking as much as he was. Demyx was a powerful drug to Xigbar, he kept wanting more and what he got, wasn't enough.

" There was this big, huge, MONSTEROUS GHOST right in front of Roxas' room...it was fat too..." Demyx blurted out, clinging to Xigbar more. Demyx was truly scared, Xigbar could tell that he was, even if there was no such things as ghosts. Xigbar hugged Demyx tighter, it seemed to calm him down even more.

"Demyx" Xigbar sighed, "there is no such things as ghosts" Xigbar lazily started to stroke Demyx's back Demyx almost purred but he pushed back slightly to look at Xigbar's face.

"Its truuuueeee" Demyx whined, wondering out of all times, why Xigbar didn't believe him.

"Will you help me catch the ghost?" Demyx asked, looking directly in Xigbar's eyes.

"No" Xigbar replied, he would rather be doing something else with Demyx than chasing non-existing ghosts around Castle Oblivion.

"pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease" Demyx whined, giving Xigbar the 'Ultra Pout of Doom". Xemnas and Vexen didn't even stand a chance against this pout or say no to it.

"Dammit...kid don't look at me like that" Xigbar said, feeling very helpless at that particular moment Demyx kept the pout going strong.

"F-Fine..." Xigbar said, feeling more defeated in his non-existent life than he had ever felt before. So far.  
" YAY!...Let's go!" Demyx chirped, happily standing up and dragging Xigbar to the scene that the said ghost had been.

"this is going to be one ...long night" Xigbar sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NO SHOWAH SEX FOR JOO XDD

Lol Axel ish a fat ghost

8D

Poor Axel

XD

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Xigbar awoke to the sleeping form of Demyx curled up in a ball under the covers. He smiled slightly kind of wondering if he would ever see that sleeping form in his bed any more than just that morning. Demyx was only there in his bed this time because he was afraid of a non-existent ghost floating around the castle.

Demyx's eyes fluttered open slowly. He smiled at Xigbar and yawned the cutest yawn Xigbar had ever seen or herd in his entire non-existent life. Xigbar knew he was in love, he just had to get Demyx to feel the same.

"come on kid, let's get dressed and ready to go ghost hunting." Xigbar said smirking. Demyx nodded and stood up and bent over to grab his cloak. Xigbar had his eyes glued to Demyx. He couldn't get enough.

Xigbar got up and got dressed as well putting on a cloaked his boots. Xigbar and Demyx walked the short distance.

"Xigbar, do you believe me when I said I saw a ghost?" Demyx asked. Usually no one did."yes" Xigbar lied. He had just earned love points from Demyx because he had believed him and not logic.The two nobodies walked into breakfast and took their seats which were across from each other.

Demyx then proceeded to ask everyone if they had seen a ghost floating around. All which said no in response and gave Demyx weird looks.

Demyx frowned and ate his breakfast which consisted of beacon eggs hash browns toast and milk. Xigbar had biscuits and gravy with bacon and eggs with coffee. Xigbar knew he would need the coffee today if he was going ghost hunting with Demyx.

Demyx finished breakfast in record time. Xigbar was slowly dragging out his breakfast. He really didn't want to go with Demyx.

Demyx waited until Xigbar was finished with breakfast. He wanted to prove the rest of the organization wrong and show them that there was such things as ghosts.

Soon enough after a bunch of hurry up's from Demyx Xigbar finished. Reluctantly Xigbar excused himself from the table and went with Demyx to the hall way where Demyx had seen his ghost friend.

"do you think it will be a friendly ghost or a mean ghost, it was fat so it might be jolly" Demyx rambled.

Xigbar was walking along and looked at the ground. "Hey Demyx, I found a clue" Xigbar said picking up the strand of hair that he had seen on the ground. It was a really orange - ish red.

"it looks like Axel's hair" Demyx said, no one in the organization had hair like Axel's.

"It IS Axel's hair" Xigbar said, looking at Demyx.

"why don't we go ask Roxas what happened between him and Axel last night" Xigbar suggested. Demyx nodded as Roxas walked up.

"uhh….Why are you standing in front of my room door?" Roxas asked as he frowned slightly.

"I saw the ghost here" Demyx said "and you were yelling at it last night"

"that was Axel, Demyx" Roxas said blinking. "Axel with a bed sheet over his head"

"no it wasn't, it was a ghost" Demyx said firmly.

"Demyx…can I go in my room now?" Roxas asked he wanted to be alone for awhile.

Xigbar frowned and looked at Demyx.

"if you are still afraid of the ghosts,…I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me" Xigbar said. He blushed slightly.

Demyx smiled. " ok" he said walking down with Xigbar into the music room together.

Once there Demyx played his sitar for Xigbar. Xigbar listened. He liked the sounds of Demyx's sitar.

Soon it was dinner time. They had skipped lunch. Demyx's hand brushed Xigbar's hand as they walked to dinner. Xigbar took it in his. Demyx blushed dark red. Xigbar smirked the rest of the walk. They walked into the dining room and sat across from each other like usual.. They were eating honey chicken tonight.

"did you really believe in the ghost?" Demyx asked suddenly.

"kind of yes and no" Xigbar said.

Demyx frowned "oh" he said.

"I believed you when you said you saw a ghost, but when Roxas said that he had been yelling at Axel it made sense." Xigbar said.

"REALLY?! You really believed me when is said I saw a ghost?" Demyx squealed.

"yeah, I mean, we exist but don't. so why cant they?" Xigbar said smiling.

Demyx yawned.

"I am tired" he said looking at Xigbar.

"me too" Xigbar replied. Ghost hunting had worn him out Xigbar opened a portal and looked at Demyx.

"coming?" Xigbar asked. Demyx nodded and walked through to Xigbar's room.

Demyx laid on Xigbar's bed with Xigbar. He was curled up in Xigbar's arms smiling as he fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.


End file.
